The Coolest Potter
by Lady Tol
Summary: Who really is the coolest Potter? When James, Albus, and Lily travel back to the Marauders' Time, they will find out. Language, DH Spoilers, and a little AU because of Lily's age.
1. Boarding the Hogwarts Express

"Uncle George, you'll send me stuff from your shop, right?" Lily asked her favorite uncle, who had just been assuring his son, Fred, that the Giant Squid wouldn't try and eat him. He was about to reply when Ginny Potter, Lily's mother, cut in.

"Absolutely not!" She then turned on her brother, "And you will not give her anything, understand?"

"Of course, Gin. She's not getting anything from me." Behind Ginny's back, George winked at Lily, who replied with a mischievous grin.

"Lighten up little sis. How much harm can she cause?" Ron, another one of Ginny's brothers asked. Harry Potter, Lily's dad, was the one who replied to this question.

"You're not getting a letter every week about your kid's behavior, are you?" he let out a sigh before continuing, "Sometimes I wish she was more like Albus and James." Harry motioned over to his sons, who were talking to Percy.

"Uncle Percy, how do you get into the Ministry? We both want to work there so bad!" James Potter was asking Percy. He smirked at his nephew and replied in a pompous manner.

"Work hard boys. You've already made Head Boy, which I did as well, and that's a great start," Percy then turned his attention to Albus, "and you're a prefect, both positions of authority. Make sure you do well on your N.E.W.T. exams. Always stay on top of your school work. You'll get there eventually." Ginny watched the exchange and then turned her attention back to Harry and Ron.

"They're thinking about their careers, but all Lily can think about is Quidditch, misbehaving, and boys."

"They can't all be good, can they?"

"I guess not."

The warning bell for the Hogwarts Express sounded, and all the Weasleys and Potters headed on to the train. Ginny couldn't help but think that this would be the last year her children would be together at Hogwarts. The Potters waved to their parents as the train pulled away from Platform 9 ¾.

James Potter, the oldest, was heading into his seventh and final year as Head Boy. He had reddish-brown hair, and had a very striking resemblance to Ginny's brother, Charlie. His cousins and siblings were always making fun of him for being such a stickler for the rules. They called him a spoil sport. His aunts, uncles, and parents said he was just like his uncle and one of Ginny's other brothers, Percy.

Albus Potter, the middle child, looked exactly like his father, Harry Potter. They even had the same startling emerald eyes. Albus was a sixth year Slytherin prefect, while his siblings were in Gryffindor. Many people were not expecting a Potter to be in Slytherin, but neither Albus nor any of the family cared. He was also a chaser on the Quidditch team. He may have been a bit more fun then James, but he still did respect the authority of the Hogwarts.

Lily Potter, the youngest, was the trouble maker of the family. A few of the professors at school that had been around for a while were constantly telling her that she reminded them of her grandfather, James Potter. Even more faculty members and her entire family said that she a carbon copy of Ginny's late brother Fred and his twin George. Lily had Weasley red hair and brown eyes like her mother. She was a fifth year, but she had not become a prefect like her older brothers. She played too many pranks and never paid attention during class. However, Lily was always able to pay attention at Quidditch. She was the keeper and had made captain this year.

"Soon they'll be moving away, getting jobs, and forgetting about us, honey." Ginny told her husband. Harry shook his head and wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"They'll never forget about us."

**A/N: I had a shorter chapter here, but I didn't like it so I added some stuff. I hope you like this one better. Whatever you like, let me know with a review**!


	2. Just a Wish

As soon as Lily had boarded the train and made sure her parents were gone, she pointed her wand at her skirt. It was instantly hemmed an extra inch. James shook his head. Lily noticed this.

"What is wrong, dearest brother of mine?" She said, with mock concern.

"Just wondering what I'll do this year to make people think that we're not related."

"How ever will you do that?" Lily asked, feigning seriousness.

"Maybe I can convince them you're adopted. Or better yet I'll get them to think that I'm adopted!"

"But I'm the coolest Potter to ever roam the halls of Hogwarts!"

Albus laughed at his siblings constant but good natured bickering before changing the subject.

"Actually, I think I am. But anyway, I'd hate to break up this brother-sister bonding, but James and I have to go to the Prefects' meeting. I'm pretty sure as Head Boy you kind of wanna be there." Albus directed the last part at James, who cursed.

"Oh shit, we're gonna be late."

"Watch the language Jamsie, there are ladies present."

"Really, cause I don't see any."

Lily pulled her wand and began to point it at her oldest brother. He sprinted from the room, not only because he might be late for the meeting, but because Lily was known for some pretty nasty hexes. Anyone at Hogwarts could confirm that, especially those that got on her bad side.

Lily shoved her luggage on the rack, leaving her brothers' on the floor. She headed out of their compartment and began roaming the hallways, looking for people she knew. After talking with a couple of the fellow Gryffindor 5th year girls and flirting with some guys, she returned to the compartment where all of their things were.

Lily then started working on all the essays that her teachers had assigned her for the summer months to pass the time while she waited for James and Albus. Her mother had been bugging her all during the holiday to finish them, but Lily almost always waited until the last minute to even start. James and Albus had been finished the assignments in the first few weeks of the break.About an hour later the two of them entered the compartment, along with their cousins Rose and Hugo, who were also prefects.

"How was it everybody?"

"Boring as hell."

Hugo flopped in the seat opposite from her and grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs Lily had bought earlier. He was the most lax about rules in the family after Lily. Out of all her cousins, Lily was closest to this red haired and blue eyed replica of his father, Ron.

"Thanks for the support, mate." James said indignantly.

"Just being honest."

The cousins continued their playful banter. A few hours later, they all changed into their robes. Lily began thinking up possible prank ideas in her head.

"James, hand me the map."

James got up and pulled the seemingly useless piece of parchment out of his trunk. He handed it to Lily, who pointed her wand at it and whispered.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map was the Marauder's Map, once a possession of their father's. Thanks to Lily's late night eaves dropping sessions, they discovered that Harry had kept a map in a drawer, in his home office. They now knew who had made it and how to access it, but they did not actually have the map in their hands. After the most elaborate distraction technique that Albus could think of, James was able to steal the map from Harry Potter's desk. It was the one of the first and last times James had ever broken the rules. But the map was worth definitely it.

Her grandfather, James Potter, and his friends had made this amazing artifact during their school years. This map showed all the hallways and secret passages of the castle. But what made it truly special was the fact that it showed where every occupant of the castle was or where they were going. That, along with their father's invisibility cloak, made sneaking around the castle a breeze. When the names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, appeared on the parchment, Lily couldn't help but say their real names as well.

"Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter."

The entire compartment watched as an invisible hand drew the halls and passages of the Hogwarts castle. The dot labeled Neville Longbottom was currently in his office. Another showing Peeves was in the Entrance Hall, waiting to welcome the students in his traditional way, by causing mayhem.

"How come dad never just gave this to us?" James wondered aloud. Albus scoffed and said in a know-it-all, not unlike James's usual responses, tone.

"You actually think he would give us something to help cause trouble." The entire compartment laughed at and agreed with this statement. Lily traced the edge of the parchment and began talking in a dreamy voice.

"Wouldn't it be so call to just talk to them? Well, all of them except Pettigrew. I wish we could meet them."

"So do I," stated Albus.

"Me too," agreed James.

Rose and Hugo looked a bit uncomfortable at these statements, because all of their grandparents were alive and well. The Potters however, did not notice this. They were too busy thinking about how amazing it would be to meet the Marauders.

"Move over!" Albus stretched his arms and pushed Lily off the seat so he could lie down all the way. Lily picked herself up and sat on Albus's stomach, before pushing him off as well. The tension from earlier melted as everyone began talking began joking around. Rose and Hugo left to patrol the corridors, Albus and James stayed with Lily, because they had patrolled earlier. They had completely forgotten about the wish they had made.

**A/N: I was thinking about waiting longer for this chapter, but I though I would post it now. The next one needs some work, but it should be out within a week. Let me know how much you love or hate it with a review!  
**


	3. A Little Too Loud

James, Albus, and Lily had barely noticed the passing of time when the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. James looked outside with a puzzled expression on his face. Rain drops were pounding against the window.

"It wasn't raining a minute ago, was it?" James asked.

"Who cares?" Albus replied.

They grabbed their trunks and headed out for the carriages. Usually James was the only one who hurried to get to the first carriage, but because of the downpour, all three sprinted. Albus and Lily climbed into the horse-less carriage, all completely drenched.

"POTTER!!!"

All three siblings turned their heads at the shout, thinking that they were being addressed. But when their eyes found the speaker, or shouter would be the better term, she was not walking towards any of them. The red head who had spoken their surname was striding, even in the rain, towards a handsome guy that looked just like Albus, only a little taller. He was standing with a group of friends who were also hurrying toward the carriages like the siblings. The so-called Potter turned to the girl and said something inaudible in the wind. She screamed back

"I don't care if that second year was giving you cheek. You're Head Boy," at these words Lily and Albus looked at their brother, who had grabbed his own badge and was now staring at the imposter Potter and Head Boy. "You should know better!"

James looked between the screaming girl, the other Head Boy and Albus when realization dawned on him. He ran over to his siblings and whispered to Lily.

"Cover us all with the cloak."

"Why? Is some-?"

"Just do it," he said menacingly. Lily didn't argue anymore and pulled the cloak out of her bag. She then covered all three of them under it and whispered back to James.

"Now tell me why I just made us invisible."

"Because we can't be seen."

Albus looked at him like he was stupid and shared a look with Lily before addressing him.

"And we can't be seen because?"

"Did you get a good look at the guy that girl called 'Potter'?"

Both of his siblings shook their heads.

"Well, I did. He looked just like Albus, or I guess it's the other way around."

Lily and Albus still looked like they didn't comprehend. James wondered why he was the only person in their family who actually paid attention to his surroundings.

"Who is he supposed to look like, other than dad?"

They both understood at the same time, and Lily let out a shout of glee.

"That was our grandfather, and that girl that was shouting, she's our grandmother, right?"

Albus on the other hand, looked troubled.

"That's great and all, but what are we gonna do? We can't stay here."

"Shhh!"

The all were quiet as their grandfather and his friends entered the carriage that they were in, all soaked as well. The Marauders, the siblings were positive it was them, sat down, with one of them narrowly avoiding sitting on Albus.

"Prongs mate, you're already on Evans's bad side. Can't you keep her happy for at least one minute into term?" a dark haired boy said. He shook his head in a dog-like fashion to get the water out of it. They all knew it was Sirius Black, their grandfather's best friend. Lily had to admit that he was quite handsome, he looked much better in person then in the picture that was on her father's nightstand.

"Do you think Lily has a good side when it comes to Prongs, Padfoot? I don't," they heard a sandy blonde haired guy next to Sirius say. He was Remus Lupin, the werewolf. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked worn out. James wondered if the full moon was near.

"I don't Moony. Has she ever been nice to him in her life?" The one who had almost sat on Albus stated. It was Peter Pettigrew. Lily had to be restrained from running out of the cloak and punching him in the face, even though all three would have liked to do it. Peter was the one who had betrayed their grandparents to Voldemort so many years ago. It was his fault they had never met these people.

The Marauders continued talking about Prongs's luck with Evans until the carriage made its way to the Hogwarts gates. Lily, James, and Albus were still worrying about how they were going to get home, but they couldn't help but feel guilty about not caring as much now that they could see the people who made the map they had all used.

The three followed the Marauders out of the carriage once they reached the school. Albus pulled the two over to the side before they could walk in with the flow of students now exiting the carriages and making their way into he Great Hall. The three stood to the side. Lily looked like she was about to scream in delight, but Albus and James looked a bit more worried now that they were not listening to the Marauders' conversation. James addressed the other two.

"We have to go to the Headmaster's Office, its Dumbledore now right?" Albus nodded his head, but Lily looked shocked.

"And why would we do that?"

"So he can send us back." Albus answered, obviously thinking that it was the only logical thing to do. James was looking around the Entrance Hall, making sure no one was close eough to hear them.

Lily's voce rose dangerously, "No way, I'm staying here for as long as possible." James tried to keep his siblings from fighting by warning them that someone could hear, but to no avail. The two were not paying attention to him.

"I'm sure he won't figure it out right away. We could probably stay for a while." It was then that James saw Professor McGonagall and the shouting girl from before, or as his sister said their grandmother Lily Evans, walking towards the trio. They were talking, it looked like Evans was complaining about something.

"He'll probably make us stay locked up in his office or some-!"

"Shut Up," James hissed, but it was too late. Evans looked over where the trio was standing as if expecting something to be there.

**A.N: Just a little cliff hanger for this chapter. For future reference, in this story, I will refer to LIly Evans as Evan and the older James Potter as Prongs. I know it's weird but it's just to avoid confusion!**


	4. John, Allen, and Lucy

"Is something wrong Ms. Evans?" Minerva McGonagall asked Lily Evans. The girl had just been complaining to the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Head Mistress about the appointment of the new Head Boy, James Potter when she suddenly stopped and began looking all over

"I heard something, Professor." The Head Girl answered, still looking all over at the empty, or so the Professor thought, corner.

"It's probably just Peeves, causing more trouble." The girl shrugged her shoulders and the two continued walking to the Great Hall. "I'm sure the Sorting has already occurred, we have to hurry up. Now back to our discussion. I might not agree with Professor Dumbledore either, but…" The two had walked out of earshot of the people occupying the corner. They all let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Now do you see why we have to go to Dumbledore's office? What if one of our feet was sticking out, or something, and she saw it? We would be screwed." James whispered urgently to his sister, praying that all the other inhabitants of the castle were celebrating the Welcoming Feast.

"Fine, fine, fine. But can we take a look in the Hall, just to see them?" Lily pleaded, or as best as she could plead while trying to whisper and not get down on her knees. Albus was the one to answer.

"As much as we'd all love to see them again," he paused, and looked towards the doors into the Great Hall, as if wishing he was there too, "we can't risk being seen. Besides, we rode all the way up here with the Marauders." Lily rolled her eyes, about to open her mouth to argue, but thought better of it. The feast was probably almost over anyway, and she thought that they might get risked being trampled if they went now.

"Well, let's go to the Headmaster's office then, there's nothing else to do." Albus stated confidently, but then he looked around the corridor and a puzzled expression spread across his face. "Where is his office anyway?" Albus was the type of student that didn't get in trouble much, and when he did it was nothing the Headmaster had to deal with. James also looked confused. On the other hand, Lily was smirking; she had been to that office many a time.

"Follow me boys." She said and pointed which direction they had to go. She muttered in a joking tone, "Do I have to do everything around here?" The two followed her for a bit until Albus spoke up.

"Wait, before we go any further. Do we tell him who we are?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Lily answered.

"Well, if we tell Dumbledore we might change the future."

"But, we need his help."

"We don't have to tell him what happens, like with dad and everything. We'll just tell him who we are, and who our grandparents are." James said after some thought. The other two agreed and continued to the office.

The siblings continued the walk to the Dumbledore's office, still under the cloak. They could tell from the noises behind them that the students were now heading to their common rooms. The three stopped right in front of the gargoyle guarding the office and Albus whipped the cloak off. James walked up to the statue and studied it.

"How the hell do we get in?" James questioned, still looking at the statue.

"We tell it the password, obviously." Lily answered.

James gave her a look, "I'm not stupid." At this Albus let out a very loud and fake cough. James ignored him and continued. "But we don't know the password." He looked from one sibling to the other, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe if we ask nicely, it will let us in." Albus said to no one in particular, and walked over to the statue. Lily looked at him like he was stupid. "Could we please go into the Headmaster's office? It's really important."

"Oh yeah, because if you ask nicely, you-" Lily's sentence was cut short as the gargoyle jumped away from the entrance and revealed the moving staircase. Albus looked triumphantly at James and Lily and jumped on the stairs. Lily and James just shrugged their shoulders and jumped onto the staircase as well.

Albus had waited for them at the door, and James knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone from inside replied. The siblings opened the door and entered. The calm face of Albus Dumbledore looked up at them. He had a quizzical expression on his face. The Professor put down the quill he had been writing with and studied the three siblings. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the whirring of one of the many instruments in Dumbledore's office.

"Well since no one else feels like talking, I guess I'll introduce all of us." Lily said, breaking the silence. She pointed to herself, "I'm Lily Potter," She then gestured to Albus, and that's Albus Potter." Lily could have sworn she saw Dumbledore's smile widen when he heard the first name. "That over there" she said pointing to her oldest brother, "is James Potter. We're all siblings," Lily finished and looked to Dumbledore.

"Very interesting." He said, looking the siblings up and down. "I wonder, any relation to a certain James Potter." Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes. No, it's a complete coincidence, she thought.

"Yes, he's our grandfather." Albus answered; with much less sarcasm then Lily could have managed. The Headmaster nodded his head. "You have obviously traveled in time, do you know how far? The year is 1977." James quickly did the math in his head, and answered Dumbledore.

"45 years, we're from the year 2022."

"How extraordinary. Now, do you have any idea how you came to time travel?"

"That's what we were hoping you would help us answer."

"Of course, of course." The Headmaster stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk, moving closer to the three siblings. His eyes strayed for a moment on the Slytherin crest on Albus's robes. He addressed Albus this time. "What year are you three in?"

"Lily is in fifth sir, I'm a sixth year, and James is a seventh year." Albus responded.

"Albus is a prefect, and I'm a Head Boy. Well I guess we were supposed to at least." James added.

"And what about you Miss Potter, no Prefect's badge?" Professor Dumbledore asked, addressing the youngest sibling.

"Let's just say I take after my grandfather in the rule-following department." Lily smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The professor's eyed twinkled at her answer, and he nodded his head.

"Now, I have one more question to ask, and then I will try and figure out how to send you back. We're you holding or using anything with magical properties recently?" The three siblings looked at each other, almost communicating without words. They were all thinking of what would happen to the Marauders if their map was found out. They all nodded.

"We were on the Express, sir. There must be a lot of magic floating around the train." Lily answered without faltering. She was the best at lying. She had a lot of practice. The Headmaster's calm eyes seemed to be boring into Lily's brown ones, but she didn't shift her gaze. She wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. He nodded his head and moved back behind his desk. He fingered his wand and looked at Albus.

"I will study the matter for now though, I'm afraid we'll have to change you appearance, you look extremely like the elder James." He then shifted his gaze to James and Lily. "Should anything be changed about you two, maybe the red hair?" the Professor asked, with mirth written across his face. He obviously wasn't stupid when it came to guessing parentage or this time it was grand parentage.

"That would probably be a good idea. I think I'm fine though, I look more like the other side of the family." James answered.

The Professor pointed his wand at Albus. His hair turned to the color of James's hair, only a little darker. His eyes turned hazel and his face became more round. Then he directed it towards Lily, and her long red hair changed to a dark brown.

"Now, I would prefer if you three were to stay hidden from the student population, but what do you think" Dumbledore stated after putting his wand down.

"But professor, what if we go back, and it's November in our time? We would be behind in so much work." James responded, before win king at Albus and Lily. Lily couldn't be prouder of her brother for coming up with something so fast, even if he put a reason for school in it.

"Yes well then, a second James Potter or someone named Lily Potter might cause a little tension, at least from certain people." He smirked and then continued, "So I suggest we change your names. You could all stay siblings, though. You can be John, Allen, and Lucy Parker."

Lily couldn't hide her grin. Professor Dumbledore was going to let them out of here. They were going to meet the Marauders!

"Yes, that's fine." Albus responded, also trying and failing to conceal a smile. He looked at James, he wasn't even trying. The Headmaster left his seat and walked over to the phoenix, Fawkes. He whispered something into his ear and the bird disappeared.

"We have to make this as convincing as possible. I have called Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, our Head Girl and Boy to show you the Gryffindor Common Room. The Slytherin seventh year prefect, Mr. Snape, will show you the Slytherin Common Room, Allen. While you are here, act like you have never seen the castle before." Professor Dumbledore walked over to the trio, and whispered his last instructions. "My last request, tell no one of what has yet to happen in this time. It could change your entire future."

"Yes sir, not a peep." Albus said and mimicked zipping his lips. The other two nodded their agreement. There was a knock at the door, and all four inhabitants of the room looked towards it. The Headmaster moved towards his chair

"Come in." Dumbledore instructed once he was seated. The door opened and three teenagers entered the office.

The first had a pale face and greasy black hair. The badge on his robes said that he was a Slytherin prefect. The expression on his face looked like he had gone through hell and back, just being with the people behind him. The next teenager to enter was a girl with red hair the same color that Lily had possessed just a minute ago. She looked almost as upset as the first boy, but her face was red with anger. You could almost imagine steam poring from her ears. She had a Head Girl badge pinned to her chest. The last to enter was taller than all the rest, and he had the opposite of expression as the first. His eyes were stuck on the girl, which might have been why she was so mad. Lily almost gasped, he looked just like Albus. She also noticed the way his hair stuck up, it was exactly how her two brother's hair looked. Now, however, it was a different color.

"Thank you all for coming. I'd like to introduce out Head Girl. Lily Evans." HE gestured to the red haired girl. She smiled, but her expression did not soften much. The Headmaster then moved to the last boy to enter "This is Head Boy, James Potter." He pointed to the firth boy next. "This is Slytherin Seventh year prefect, Severus Snape." His name made Albus look closer. This was the man who his parents had named him after, or at least his middle name. He didn't think he looked like much.

"These are the Parker siblings," He pointed at James, "John," then to Albus, "Allen," he gestured to Lily last, "and Lucy. They are new students here, they have already been sorted."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and all, but does Hogwarts usually take new students after first year?" The Head Girl questioned, looking over the three siblings. The Professor moved his mouth and made to answer, but Lily beat him to it.

"Well, our mother was teaching us, but she felt that we couldn't learn everything we needed to know from her. So she sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore, and we are so fortunate to be able to attend Hogwarts." Lily responded without missing a beat. Evans and Potter looked satisfied, but Snape still looked mistrusting.

"Well, actually I was the most advance one, but my mom decided that all of us should go together, or not at all." James added in a very conceited tone, but you could tell he was joking. Evans almost gasped when she saw him smile. It was just like Potter's trademark smirk.

"Right, you'll be the smartest out of us when the sky turns purple." Lily responded in a facetious manner.

Albus moved over to Potter, Evans, and Snape and whispered just loud enough for his siblings to hear.

"Don't listen to them, I'm the smart one."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other three as well.

"Sure, we'll let you believe that. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the Headmaster said I'm a sixth, no wait a fifth year. Allen's the sixth year." She looked to Dumbledore who nodded his head.

"Correct. John will be a seventh year. Please show them to their respective Common rooms, John and Lucy are in Gryffindor, and Allen is a Slytherin." Potter, Evans, and Snape all nodded, but looked surprised at the fact that the siblings were not in the same house, and even more that the houses chosen for them were rivals. Sure other siblings had ended up like that too, but these three seemed so close.

"Follow us then." Evans directed to Lily and James, or as she thought Lucy and John. Snape motioned for Albus, and they all left the office. Snape and Albus headed in one direction, while the other four left in the other.

"See ya later, Allie poo." Lily called from behind her back, while her brothers buried their heads in their hands. She could be so embarrassing sometimes.

The four walked to the Common Room, Lily trying to act like a first year all the way. James thought she was overdoing it a bit, but tried to act surprised too. The Head Boy and Girl seemed to believe they were new, because they just laughed when Lily screamed as a ghost flew through her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Potter said, walking back a bit to be level with James and Lily, "We're showing you the way now, but if you need any help, just talk to me or Evans, or any Gryffindor prefect, they'll help you out. We'll most likely be in the same classes, so we can help you figure out where you are going. The fifth year prefects can help you out Lucy." He finished. Evans had walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and turned to the two.

"To get into the common room, you just go up to this portrait and tell her the password. Right now it's," She then directed her attention to the woman in the painting, "Hungarian Horntail." The picture swung open and Lily let out a soft "wow."

"The boy's dorms are over there," she said pointing to a staircase. "And the girls one's are over here, you can follow me." She instructed Lily.

The two girls walked over to the staircase and walked up, while Potter whispered into James's ear.

"Don't try going up those, they're rigged."

James laughed, but he had already known that. He had tried a few times to get up there. James followed his grandfather up the stairs, wondering how lucky he could get. HE was sleeping in the same room as the man who he had wanted to meet since he had stole the map. HE concealed a smirk as Potter opened the door and showed him his bed, while also introducing him to the other Gryffindor seventh year boys, the Marauders. When James crawled into bed that night, he wasn't even worrying about how they would get home or how they would keep their charade up. He was only worried about spending as much time with the Marauders and his grandmother, Lily Evans, as possible.


	5. Early to Bed, Never Will Rise

It was amazing how early Lily Potter could get up; it did not match her personality at all. She had sworn her old roommates to secrecy, and they all laughed at her for caring so much. If anyone did see her in the common room before seven, she just set a mischievous grin on her face and told them to stay away from a certain corridor, or keep out of the east side of the castle, it always kept them guessing, even if nothing ever happened.

Lily fluttered her eyes open and looked at the clock on her table. It read five thirty. She quickly rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Lily got ready, and headed downstairs to the common room. In her time, no one was ever there as early as she was, except for the exam times. So it came as a surprise to her when she saw another person up and out at his hour. She walked over to the couch that the person was sitting on and jumped over it, landing on the other side of the couch. The girl looked up from her book, and smiled at Lily. It was then that she noticed it was her grandmother, Lily Evans.

"You're up early." Evans stated.

"I can't sleep late. What about you?" Lily asked politely. The Head Girl put a bookmark where she was and set the book on the table. She brought her legs on the couch and faced Lily.

"Same here. I don't think I've ever slept past nine, even during the summer." Evans replied. Lily was so excited. Her much older teachers may have said she was like her grandfather, but now she saw that she had similar traits with her namesake.

"I know it's a blessing and a burden." Lily said, while Evans laughed.

"How is it a burden?"

It was Lily's turn to laugh. Maybe they didn't share that much else in common. "Well, if you're up all night, you know with friends, then you try and sleep, but you still wake up early, then you don't get the required amount of rest." Lily told her, in a matter-of-fact tone. They both shared another laugh and kept talking about everything they could think of. A few people came down, but they knew that the majority wouldn't be awake yet. Evans looked at her watch got off the couch before turning back to Lily.

"It's seven fifteen. You wanna head down to the Great Hall. I can show you the way."

"Sure, let's go." Lily replied while getting off the couch also, and following Evans out to the Great Hall. She had spent almost two hours, just getting to know her grandmother. It

Albus Potter was always telling his sister that she was crazy, getting up as early as she did. He always old his brother he was a lazy ass for waking up as late as he did. Albus considered himself the normal one in the family when it came to the morning. Still, he did not appreciate two people talking while he was sleeping. He got out of his bed and pulled the forest green curtains over, looking his clock, which read six thirty. He turned to his two talking roommates, who were still in their boxers, and shot them a dirty look, even though they could care less what he was doing. When he had gotten completely out of bed, and started looking for his robes, was when the two boys finally noticed he was up.

The first one spoke up. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "Oh good, you're u. We were trying to decide who should wake you." He crossed his extremely tanned arms over his chest, and looked to the second person, who then began talking.

"Right, well I'm Geoffrey Bullstrode," Albus had to stifle a laugh. His name matched perfectly with his body type. He had an ugly looking face, and looked a bit dense, but not completely stupid. Albus thought that he might have to watch out for him, he looked like he could hurt someone. "And that's Mark Zabini. What's your name?"

"I'm Allen Parker."

"Hey, well I'm the sixth year prefect, so it looks like you'll be following me around until you know where you're going." Zabini said, rolling his eyes, as if wondering who could possibly ever get lost in Hogwarts. Albus was seriously considering playing dumb for a bit longer than necessary, just to piss him off. "If you have any problems I can't help you with," the tone in his voice suggesting there was no problem he couldn't fix, "then go to Snape, he's the seventh year prefect, or Potter, the Head Boy." Zabini scoffed when he mentioned Potter's name, odiously thinking that Potter wouldn't be able to do anything. "Anyway, breakfast starts at seven, so we'll head down around quarter after, just meet me in the Common Room and I'll show you where to go."

All three began getting dressed and ready. Bullstrode and Zabini left a few minutes later, leaving Albus and a people still sleeping inhabitants. At around seven, the other two woke up and Albus decided to get out of their way and made his way to the Common Room, hoping the other two would talk to him. He really didn't want to have absolutely no friends in his own house. The two politely conversed with him for a total of about three minutes, and then went back to their original conversation. Albus sighed and leaned back on the chair. He'd just have to try harder.

James Potter was not an early riser. Classes start at nine o'clock, with breakfast starting at seven, but James tried to delay getting up until the latest moment possible, usually around half past eight. That was why when someone, a very inconsiderate person in his opinion, started shaking him and trying to push him off the bed, he was resisting as much as possible. Then that extremely rude person started shouting, right in his ear!

"Hey, new kid, wake up!"

James rolled over and tried to ignore whoever was trying to wake him up at this ungodly hour, which to James happened to be anytime before nine.

"Go away!" James mumbled, while tying to sound menacing. This doesn't always work when someone is half-asleep. James then realized it was the first day of school, and rolled out of the bed, trying to wake up.

"Nice fall." The indifferent voice said, with a laugh. James opened his eyes, which didn't help much since he was almost blind without glasses. But he was able to see the person's arm out for him. He grabbed the extended limb and pulled himself up. He brushed the dirt off his pajamas and grabbed his glasses off the side table and slipped them on his face. He looked at the guy who had helped him up and almost gasped. It was Sirius Black, one of the people from the carriage last night.

"Right, I'm Sirius Black. James would have stayed here to take you to the Great Hall, but he had enough difficulty getting himself out of bed. I have to admit, you could rival him though." He looked at himself in the mirror on the other side of the room, and then turned his attention back to James. "He went down early; something about showing Evans he was mature." James looked around the room, trying to find the clock.

"What time is it?"

The Marauder looked at his watch and answered. "Quarter to eight." James let out sigh. How was he supposed to catch up on his sleep now? "Everyone else is down there already." Potter changed into his robes, with Black waiting impatiently by the door. When Sirius saw that James was completely ready, brushed teeth and all, he walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"Coming?" He asked when James didn't move. James was still in his sleep deprived coma, and had just noticed that the door was ajar. James followed him out the door and down the steps. Right before they left the Common Room, Sirius asked.

"What's your name?"

James gave him a smirk. "John Parker."

Lily felt strangely alone at the House table, not knowing anyone. It only took her a few minutes to get friendly with people. However, it was the easiest to talk to Evans. They might not act the same, but they just kind of fit together easily. A few minutes after she got down there, she saw her brother Albus walk in, with two of his house mates in front of him.

"Hey, Al!" She shouted, while waving as well. He returned, the gesture, only he didn't yell. He continued walking over to his Table, and sat down next to one the guys he walked in with. Lily didn't fail to notice how some of the Slytherins had given the two siblings dirty looks. Her own House looked a little perplexed as well. She looked down at the table and replied angrily, "He's my brother." That seemed to satisfy the Gryffindors, and she looked over to her brother, who seemed to be giving a similar explanation. She felt a bit bad that she had already made her brother disliked, and on their first day.

"You know, it's kinda weird that you and your brother are in Gryffindor and Slytherin, cause they're such big rivals." Evans stated. She looked down the table, as if checking to see who was there. She leaned closer and whispered in Lily's ear, "The Black brothers are like that too, but they don't even talk to each other. It's like they're not related." Lily gulped, she knew exactly why the bothers acted so cold towards each other, but decided not to tell anyone. First off, they would wonder how she knew, and secondly, it was Sirius's place to tell everyone, not her.

"I don't know why, but we're really close. But I don't care." Lily leaned back in her seat and continued, "I don't even know about House rivalry," she added for good measure, hoping everyone would believe her.

"That's good." Evans replied and turned back to her plate. She looked toward the door and groaned, and Evans friends laughed at her. Lily looked up as well, and saw why Evans was not too excited. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had walked in, and Potter plopped down right in front of the seat across from Evans, without saying a word. Remus took the seat in front of Lily, and Peter sat on Potter's other side. Evans gave them a nasty smile before talking.

"Why are you here so early Potter, and where's your partner-in-crime?" She asked him. He started shoveling food onto his plate, and looked up at the Head Girl.

"Thought I'd show some responsibility, and get here on time. Sirius is upstairs waiting for the Parker kid wake up so he can take him down here." He answered coolly, and went to shoving his mouth with food. Evans looked stunned and at a loss for wrds, so she went back to her plate.

"He'll be waiting for a while, cause my brother gets up about five minutes before he has to be somewhere. It's gotten worse since he got his Apparition license." Lily stated, and looked at the three new additions to the table, waiting or a response. The only one she got was a questioning look from Remus and Peter, wondering who she was. "I'm Lucy Parker, I'm new here. The 'Parker kid,'" she said, quoting Potter, "is my brother John. That one kid over there," she pointed to her brother Albus, "is my brother Allen." Remus swallowed his food, and stuck a hand out over the table, she took it.

"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Lily decided mow would be a good time to act ignorant again .She had to keep up appearances.

"What's up with these two?" She asked Remus, pointing at Evans and Potter. Remus shook his head before answering.

"Well in a nutshell, James loves Lily, and Lily hates James. He asks her out at an average of three times a day, I figured it out last year. She rejects him about three times per day."

"What drama," Lily said smiling. She kept imaging the picture of Potter and Evans's wedding day that her father had in the living room. The two inhabitants were always smiling and waving in the frame.

"It can get pretty interesting." Remus said while laughing. Just then She saw Sirius Black and her brother James enter the Dining Hall, and headed straight for where they were all sitting. James sat next to Remus, and Sirius next to Peter. Sirius started piling food onto his place, and shoving it into his mouth. Both Lily's looked on with disgust.

"I should've known you'd be down here already. You're such a weirdo." James said, also putting large amounts of food on his plate.

"And you're so damn lazy." Lily retorted, insulted James right back.

"Wow, you two are so nice to each other." Sirius said, still chewing his food, so it took a few seconds for the message to sink in.

"Yeah, well, we have a very understand relationship." Lily answered with mock seriousness, nodding her head. It was then that they saw Professor McGonagall coming down the table and handing out schedules. When she reached the Potter siblings, she stopped.

"Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore explained your," she paused, looking at Evans and Potter. Both Lily and James realized that she knew who they were and where they were from. "situation. If you will tell me the classes you will be taking this year."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Potions." James answered without pausing. McGonagall nodded and pointed her wand at a piece of parchment. She handed the newly-made schedule to James, who studied it and nodded.

"All the basics, plus Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Lily told her, and she also made her schedule. She looked over it while the other people around her got theirs also. After Evans received hers, she turned to Lily.

"I'll introduce you to the fifth year prefects, and they'll show you around and help you get to class." She then moved to James, "And John, Potter and I will show you where to go, I'm pretty sure we're in all the same classes." She got up and walked over to another group of people, and started talking to one guy in particular. He had dark, ebony skin, and very short black hair. He stood up and followed Evans to where Lily was sitting and Evans spoke.

"This is Liam Thomas. He has the same classes as you, so he'll help you out." Lily immediately stood up and took his hand that was out, and shook it. He was hot.

"Lucy Parker," she said introducing herself, and let go of his hand. "Thanks for helping me out." She was a bit mad she couldn't use the Potter name to her advantage like she usually did, but she could find other ways.

James groaned, he may still be half-asleep, but he could hear his sister's flirting voice, the one he had come to fear. She laughed, and he groaned again. This would not turn out good.


	6. Never Talk Too Loud in the Library

**A/N: Here's where we get some drama, and a cliff hanger at the end. The spell Sirius uses in the first part of this chapter is Latin for blemish. In case you were wondering, in traditional, not Church, Latin, 'v' sounds like 'w'. See, you learn something new everyday! **

Head Boy and Marauder, James Potter was not having a good day. Last night he had to patrol with Lily Evans. Not that being with Lily Evans is a bad thing, but he had to stay to stay up until around two o'clock, because Evans decided they should triple-check the castle. He had stayed up that late before, on numerous occasions, but the next day he had school. Six hours of sleep was not enough for him. When he tried to catch up during the day, he received a detention from Slughorn for spilling his entire cauldron all over the classroom. Potter entered the Common Room and searched for his friends. He walked over to the couch where they were sitting, and collapsed onto it.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Bad day, Padfoot. Need something to make it better." Potter replied, his eyes just open enough to see Sirius smile in a way that he had something planned.

"I've got an idea. Let's hit the new kid over there with something." Sirius replied and pointed. His finger was directed at John Parker, at least that's who he thought he was, who was sitting in one of the comfy armchairs right by the fire. He thought that he was engrossed in homework, but what he didn't realize is that James had never fully engrossed himself in anything. Having a dad as paranoid as his was, he had learned to always watch his back. He saw Sirius point towards him, and he grasped the wand in his robes, just to be sure.

"Come on, Pads, we can't do that to him. We at least have to make fun of him first." Remus cut in, being the voice of reason.

"Oh Moony, don't spoil the fun. I think that because he just came, we can skip straight to hexing. Besides, he needs to be initiated into Hogwarts, and I think we're the perfect ones to do it." Sirius stated, and the Remus looked pacified. Remus could use something to help take the stress off, and laughing at someone else always helped.

"What're you gonna hit him with?" Peter asked, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Something that'll mess up his face, well only for a couple days." Sirius answered, and pulled his wand out. James saw this and pulled his wand out a bit more, so that no one could see it but he could whip it out at a moment's notice. Sirius pointed his wand at James.

"Verrucae."

James didn't even look up, but directed his wand in front of him and said a shield spell. THe beam of light that had been meant for James bounced off his shield and went straight back at Sirius, who fell back off the couch. When he got up, pimples of all shapes and sizes were popping up over his skin. While everyone laughed, he ran to the mirror and almost screamed in horror at the sight. Potter was on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Black, I have some concealer upstairs if you need something." Evans said through her laughter. Everyone was so excited, no one ever got back at the Marauders. This new boy had just done the impossible.

"How the hell did you know I was gonna hit you?" Sirius asked, screaming. His face was almost a shade of purple. Or at least what you could see under the blemishes.

"I was expecting something sooner or later." James replied. He had never even looked away from his homework, as if he was unaffected by the whole thing.

"Why?" Sirius stuttered. He had a 'meeting' planned with a girl tonight. He couldn't go looking like this.

"I'm the new kid, of course you were gonna try and prank me." He finally looked over, and stifled his laughter. "Besides, my sister tries to pull stuff on me all the time. I have to be prepared."

"I'm so proud of you, John." Lily told him and smiled. She had been sitting with Evans and some other girls in various years. She looked over at Sirius and gasped. "Oh shit, there popping up all over your neck, Black!" Lily shouted, and he sprinted to the mirror. After he ran, she fell to the floor in laughter. Everyone else realized she had been scaring him, and they all began a new round of laughter as well. The Marauders were trying to keep straight faces, but it was a challenge. He stormed back and looked Lily straight in the face.

"That wasn't funny."

"So that's why everyone's laughing!"

A few days had passed, and Sirius's skin was back to normal. He still couldn't forgive the Parker siblings just yet. He needed to get back at them.

Potter entered the library, a place he rarely visited. But the other Marauders had decided that that was the best way for them to plan their monthly large prank. He weaved his way through the stacks until he got to the very back of the library, where almost no one ever ventured, and where the Marauders always met secretly.

"Prongs, mate, haven't seen you much lately." Sirius commented as Potter slid into the seat across from him.

"He's trying to be a good little boy, impressing his perfect little Lily." Remus added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, keep talking." Potter answered.

Sirius leaned in, and the others followed his example.

"Anyway I was thinking we should get the Parker, all three of---"

"Wait, I hear someone." Peter whispered, bringing a finger to his lips. The Marauders looked over and saw who they thought was Allen, slide into the table in the next bookcase right before them. They were all wondering how the new Parker kid could have found his way all the way back here without getting completely lost. The Marauders were very curious, to say the least. James pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag and whipped it over Remus and himself. Sirius moved over to the sack separating the two tables, and moved a few books out of the way, while Peter turned himself into his Animagus form, a rat, and ran to the other side.

Allen started tapping his fingers on the table, obviously waiting for someone to show up. James and Remus got as close to Parker as they thought possible, so they were able to hear every tap he made.

Lucy and John suddenly appeared. The Marauders were even more confused. How could these new kids know exactly where to go, and meet up together? Lucy slid into the seat next to Allen and put her arm over his shoulders. John sat across from them and put his legs up on the table.

"What's up Al babe?" Lucy asked Allen. Her voice was high and cheery. James and Remus, being the only ones who could see each other, shared a look. There seemed to be nothing special about their conversation yet.

"I'm fine, my dearest Lily." Allen answered, and that's when the Marauders became suspicious. Why was her brother calling her the wrong name? Her name was Lucy. "Potions was amazing today."

"I thought you hated Potions. I know me and Lily are so much better," John replied, also calling his sister the wrong name. "But you hate Slughorn." Potter wondered how Allen could already hate a teacher, if it was his first class with him. Remus also looked confused with the whole exchange.

"I'm glad you're so confident with yourself, James Amazing Potions Master Potter." Allen told John, who was now being calling James Potter. The real James Potter, or as he thought of himself, was exceptionally confused. Were these people actually called Lily and James? He also wondered if their last name was Potter. "But he always annoyed me because he was talking about dad. But dad's not even born in this time!" Potter mouthed 'What the hell?" to Remus, who looked like he wanted to utter a similar phrase.

"Yeah, and also in our time, he looks like he'll float through the wall like Binns one of these days." The Marauders were getting more confused by the second. What was up with these new students? Where were they from, or more importantly, when? All heads moved when a book dropped, Sirius must have made one fall from his hiding spot. The siblings all turned around, but John and Allen, or now the Marauders knew James and Albus, just shrugged it off and looked back at each other. Lucy, or Lily, looked suspicious. They saw her eyes dart around the floor, and narrowed when the reached the corner.

"Guys, there's a rat in the corner." Lily said, not looking at them. Her eyes were still focused on the rat. James rolled his eyes, probably thinking that his sister was afraid of rodents.

"Lils, we're in an extremely old castle. There's bound to be a few pests, take Malfoy for example." James answered his sister, but the Marauders didn't even notice his response. They had begun to get worried. She was acting strangely for seeing a rat. Any other girl would have jumped on the table, but she was just staring.

"My dim-witted brother, don't you get it? Think for a second, but don't say anything out loud." Lily stated, and both of her brothers showed understanding at the exact same time.

"Petti-" Albus started, but Lily covered his mouth. The rat scurried away when his name was almost said. All the four people hiding knew that something was up.

"I told you not to say anything aloud." She let go of her brother, and turned to James. "Hand me the map." James bit his lip, and didn't look at his sister.

"Don't have it."

"Where might you have left it?"

"My dorm."

"Shit!" Lily had to restrain herself from yelling anymore or louder and possibly hurting her brother. Albus decided that it probably wouldn't be safe to let her speak, so he continued, saying what Lily was thinking in a cleaner version.

"What were you thinking, mate? You left the Marauder's Map in the same dorm as he Marauders. What if they went through you stuff and saw it?" Potter let out an audible gasp, and Remus was too late to silence him. The three siblings looked up when they heard him, and Lily swore.

"Damn, I forgot abut the cloak!"

They started running, all going in different directions. They knew everyway out of the stacks, but so did the Marauders. Potter pulled the cloak off Remus and himself, and Sirius came running over to them. Peter had already transformed back into a human and all four started following after them, but Peter had forgotten the map up in his dorm as well, so they had no idea where the siblings were headed exactly.

When Lily, James, and Albus got into the main part of the library where most people sat, they slowed down. They didn't need to get into trouble; it would only hold them up. When hey got outside the library, Albus pulled his two siblings into the nearest empty classroom, and locked the door with his wand.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Yeah, they probably have the map with them." James answered.

"If they had the map, we would have been found already." Albus said. He sounded like he thought that any person would have known that.

"I know," Lily almost shouted. She was so excited for her idea. It was genius. "You remember when dad told us about those Dumbledore's Army meetings he had in fifth year?" They both nodded. The D.A. was a classic story for the Weasley dinner table. "He did it in the Room of Requirement. It got destroyed in the Last Battle, but it has to be around now. And when he was following that Malfoy kid around in sixth, he said it didn't show up on the map!"

"You're amazing, my little Lils." James said to his sister, while hugging her.

"I know. Come on let's go. It's on the seventh floor they said, across from the trolls tapestry." She too pointed her wand at the door, only this time Lily had unlocked it. Her brothers followed after her, using as many secret passageways as possible. When they got to the tapestry, Albus was the one to walk back and forth to ask for what they needed. The three ran in, hoping the Marauders hadn't gotten the chance to see them just disappear from view. James was the first to speak.

"So what now?"

The Marauders weren't as lucky when it came to avoiding trouble; it never ceased to find them. As the exited the library, they started sprinting, hoping to get the map and find the siblings hiding place. They would have made it sooner, had Sirius not run into Filch as they rounded one of the corners. Peter, being extremely far behind the others, changed into a rat before he could be seen.

While the others were yelled at by Filch for planning something, Peter the rat was still chugging along to the tower. But rats aren't quite as fast as humans, so he made it to the portrait only a minute or two before the others. But he could still save the day, if he could just find the three new students. He entered and sprinted as fast as he could up to the seventh year dorm, and began searching for through his trunk for the map. By the time he found it, the other Marauders could be heard entering the Common Room. He quickly activated the map, and began scanning the paper. But what was he to look for? He had no idea what their names were exactly. When the other three entered, he had finally seen them. James Potter, Lily Potter, and Albus Potter were in the seventh floor corridor, he was just about to scream to his friends when they disappeared.

"Where are they, Pete? James asked, still catching his breath.

Peter was at a loss for words. He had no idea. Finally he spoke. "They were in...in the seventh floor corr…corridor and they just disappeared."

"You can' just fall off the map. We made sure of that right Remus?" Sirius stated his breathing strained. They had sprinted quite a bit.

"Well," Remus started, trying to find an explanation, "maybe they left the school."

"No way. They were on the seventh floor. How could they get off the grounds so quickly?"

Sirius however, thought of something else.

"What were their names, Wormtail?" They were all quiet. They really wanted to know the actual names of 'John, Allen, and Lucy.'

"James, Albus, and Lily, well, Potter."


	7. Don't Be Silly

A/N: Sorry this took forever, I know you all want to come after me with pitchforks to force me to write. Hopefully it won't happen again. So sit back and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What I don't get is how they have a copy. We've been working on it, but it just got finished on the train." Remus stated with his eyes glued to the map. 

"Well, let's find them and ask." Potter replied, one of the first things he had said since Peter had told them the names. "We have to split up."

* * *

Sirius Black was extremely bored. His best friend, James Potter, had decided they should try and find these new 'Potter' children as soon as possible. Potter and Remus were to stay in the Common Room. One of them would always be watching the map. These two got to stay around people. Peter was in the basements as a rat. He had to watch for them coming down to the kitchen. Potter's reasoning was they needed food sooner or later. At least if Peter got hungry, he could get something from the house elves. But Sirius got the worst job of all. He was in the seventh floor corridor, staring at a blank wall, where the three had disappeared. He couldn't even talk to people, because he was under Potter's Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

James was pacing through the Room of Requirement, where he, Albus, and Lily were hiding. He was trying to think of how they could all get out of this mess. 

"There's nothing we can do. We have to tell them who we are." Albus told him, who was also pacing.

"We can't do that. It could jeopardize our future and the future of the entire Wizarding World!" James replied. They both looked to Lily, who was sitting in a chair, to break the tie.

"Let's just tell them a little bit, not everything." She finally said, and she closed her eyes. In front of her, parchment and a quill appeared. She picked it up and began writing. The other two walked over to her and watched her right over her shoulder.

* * *

Sirius sighed, and a frightened first year sped up, thinking that he had just heard a ghost. When he looked back at the wall to continue his staring ritual, he noticed a piece of parchment attached to the door. He walked over and pulled it off, then brought it under the cloak and read it. 

_To Whichever Marauder Happens To Be Posted Here (Yes, we know you're there),_

_Want to know who we are? We know you do. If you want the information, all four of you (and Lily Evans, that would be helpful) need to get here right away (use the two-way mirrors, should make the whole process quicker). We'll know you're here when you knock on the spot you found the note five times._

_From, The Coolest Potters_

Sirius grabbed the two-way mirror, so surprised by the note he didn't even question the reason that the authors knew about them, and immediately told Potter what the note said. Before he even finished he heard Remus leave to find Peter, and he could tell the Potter was looking for Evans so he could make her come with them. Ten minutes later they were all in front of where Sirius had found the note. Evans looked like she would rather be anywhere but here, yet she was extremely curious. Potter hadn't said much since they had heard them in the library and when the note appeared, it hadn't changed. Remus, Peter, and Sirius all felt as if they were intruding on something, seeing as none of the new kids had their names. Sirius walked up and knocked on the wall five times, feeling extremely stupid. A second later a door appeared, and all five entered. They saw James and Albus pacing and Lily lying on the couch.

"Took you long enough." Lily told them, not even looking up.

"Yeah well, Evans thought we were pulling something on her." Sirius answered, stepping aside to reveal the red-head. Evans looked even more streamed when they had first seen her up close in Dumbledore's office.

"It's not like you never do stupid shit like that."

"Watch the tongue, Ms. Head Girl." Sirius retorted. Albus looked over and sighed.

"I'd hate to break up this lovely conversation, but aren't we here for a reason?" He asked them all, and everyone looked over to him. "You might wanna sit down." At once, five chars appeared in the middle of the room, right across from the couch Lily was laying on. Her brothers hopped on the couch next to her, one on each side. The Marauders and Evans all took one of the seats.

"So, who are you?" Potter asked, the first time he had spoken since for quite some time.

"Didn't you get a good look on the map? And we thought you were professionals." James asked them. He had the Potter smirk on again as well as his siblings.

"What map?" Evans asked, looking between all the others in the room, feeling extremely confused and left out.

"Tell ya later Evans." Sirius said, but Evans didn't look mollified. She just sat back in her chair.

"We only saw you names, and that was for a few seconds. We still have no idea who the hell you are." Peter said, pulling the Marauders' Map out.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Lily answered rolling her eyes. Albus shoved her and gave her a look that said 'Don't be too sarcastic.' "I'm Lily Potter." Evans began to cough and a large grin spread across Potter's face. He didn't actually believe that was the girl's name when Peter said he saw it on the map, but now she was actually calling herself that. This day was getting pretty interesting.

"Great name, 'Lily Potter.' Don't you think it just rolls off the tongue?" Evans faced flushed red.

"I think it's a horrible name." She sneered, probably forgetting that someone in the room happened to have the name she had jus insulted.

"I like it." Lily, who was just as red as Evans was at that point, said. Evans gasped when se realized what she had just said. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry. I mean I don't really think it fits me."

"That's alright. But I think a return to our normal appearances should make everyone happier." Lily smirked, and she pushed Albus off the couch. "And you being the almighty Transfiguration god should fix us." She looked down at her own hair. "Please, my hair looks like mud."

"Why of course, my dear little sister." Albus answered and pulled himself back up. He took his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at his sister. Her brown hair instantly turned back to red. Lily's eyes lit up when she saw her natural color. Remus was looking from Lily to Lily. Now that the new Lily's hair was red, he could see the similarities between the two's appearances. Then Albus pointed the wand at himself, and his eyes went back to their original emerald green. His hair was back to the jet black he had inherited from his father. Now it was everyone's turn to see similarities. He looked exactly like Potter, except for his eyes. They were the exact same color as Evans's.

"That kid looks just like James!" Peter shouted, pointing at Albus.

"Happy now? They don't even know our names yet. Always trying to steal the spotlight." James, looking nonchalant, told his sister.

"That's me, the center of attention." Lily said with a Potter smirk on her face.

"Okay okay, we know you're Lily Potter," Evans said in a clipped, authoritative tone. Her face was still a little red. "So who are you two?"

"James Potter. My brother's Albus."

The four Marauders and Evans all looked slightly dumbfounded. The revelation of their names and appearances had not cleared up any confusion, only added to it.

"Where'd you get the map? We heard you talking about it." Potter said his eyes fixed on Albus. He was staring quizzically at the boy who looked just like him.

"Stole it from our dad's bedside table. I swear I still have the scars." Albus stated factually, putting on a tortured expression as if he was still in pain.

"No you didn't. We just finished it on the train. I wrote the last couple words then." Remus stated factually.

"That might explain something," said Albus. He was staring off and Lily could imagine the wheels in his head spinning furiously.

"And that would be…?" Sirius said in an annoyed voice. These people were not giving up any information.

"Lils opened it up on the Express. We wished that we…," Albus paused. He didn't want to tell these people their future, "well something. Anyway, we got off the train and we weren't, well, in quite the right place."

"But we had it on the Express." Peter said weakly. But he was the only one that said anything. The rest of the Marauders and Evans were just staring. All five had been confused the whole exchange, but some things were coming into place. One of the siblings looked just like Potter, and another looked similar to Evans. Even the eldest had a similar quality to Potter, one that couldn't be expressed.

"Are you guys my kids or something?" James asked in utter bewilderment. That was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Don't be silly." Lily said, her head shaking with laughter. Her brothers were similarly shaking with mirth. "We're your grandkids."


	8. You Play Quidditch, Right?

You could cut through the silence in the room. No one moved, no one said anything.

"I wasn't serious, you know." Potter whispered. The idea of these three being grandchildren to Potter and Evans was so laughable that Sirius didn't even feel the need to make his usual, 'No, because I'm Sirius!' joke.

"Should we ship them off to St. Mungo's?" Evans asked the room, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"I dunno. I guess we should, yeah?" Peter responded, though he was asking a question as well.

"Told you they'd react like that." James said, as though nothing strange had actually happened.

"Well I think they should learn to be a bit more open minded." Albus stated.

"Dear Merlin, you'd think someone had come back from the dead or something." Lily joked and all three siblings burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it you three!" Evans shouted. "You'd be reacting the same way if someone had said they had come back in time and were saying they were your grandchildren!"

"Yeah, why don't you prove it?" Remus asked the three.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Albus asked, not daunted by the task at all. "How you got the names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs work for you?"

"Or how about the 'furry little problem?'" Lily asked.

"Either one is fine by us." James finished.

The look on the Marauder's face was so hilarious; Lily wished she could take a picture of it. All of them looked slightly horrified, none more so than Remus, with their mouths hanging open. Evans, on the other hand, looked insanely confused by the entire exchange.

"So, would you like us to say it aloud, or just keep that bit of information to ourselves," said Albus, his face sporting a lopsided grin.

"No, I feel we should just...umm...keep that bit, well, let's keep it quiet." Remus said, his voice shaking slightly. If they knew about the 'furry little problem,' and decided to tell someone about it, he was screwed.

"Wait a tick, what is everyone talking about?" Evans asked.

"Tell ya about it later, Evans." Peter said, waving a hand at her.

"What if I want to know now?" Evans asked, clearly miffed in the fact that she was completely out of the loop again.

"I think the most pressing matter at this point is whether those three are actually grandchildren to James." Remus said, regaining his composure. "Not worrying about that other stuff."

"Yeah, besides we didn't even get to the good stuff yet." Lily said.

"I still don't believe you." Potter replied cynically, still surveying the three siblings.

"Well, how can we prove it?" Albus answered, the usually cool and calm act he pulled fading into an almost desperate attempt. He wanted him to believe them so bad. If this is what was going to happen now, think about the reaction to who their grandmother was.

"Yeah, tell us." James said, pleading in a similar tone as Albus.

"Well, I don't there is a way. Can you even travel back in time that far?" Potter asked.

"I think I figured it out. It would have to be some pretty powerful magic," Albus said thoughtfully, "but I think that when you finished the Marauder's Map on the train ride here, we were opening ours in 2022-"

"2022? That's a long way off."

"-at the same time and the connection between them was really powerful, enough to make us go back in time to when the map was created." Albus continued, completely ignoring any interruption.

"Not such solid evidence, dearest." Lily said, her eyes rolling.

"I don't know if that could happen." Remus said seriously.

"How would you know if there's nothing in the world like the map?" Albus said.

"We didn't use any spells that would cause time travel."

"Maybe all the shit you did made something go wonky and this happened."

Remus sighed, recognizing that no matter what he said Albus would come right back at him with something else. He could somewhat believe the siblings. They had similar mannerisms to his mate and the one looked exactly like him. And if Remus wasn't kidding himself, the girl looked like…

"Who's your grandmother? The Potter one?" Evans asked suddenly.

"Really want to know?" Lily asked, her voice teasing. "I'll give you a hint, but that's it."

"Who is it then?" James asked, his curiosity suddenly getting the better of him.

"Alrighty then, my parents named me after her. You've got three guesses." It took a full five seconds for the information to sink in, and than every single eye in the room was on Lily Evans.

"Really? Seriously? You're not lying, right?" Potter asked, his voice slightly rising in excitement, completely forgetting the fact that he wasn't believing them a minute ago. If they had good news for him, did it really matter any more how improbable the whole time traveling from another millennium was?

"No way, definitely not possible." Evans said, shaking her head as a blush began to rise on her cheeks.

"Believe what you want to believe." Albus answered smugly. Potter was out of his chair like he had just Apparated (of course Albus knew you couldn't do that in Hogwarts, Aunt Hermione had said so) and right in front of Evans, who was red and muttering under her breath phrases such as 'not going to happen' and 'they're lying'.

"Wanna go out some time?"

"If you think because three loonies who broke out of the St. Mungo's Spell Damage ward show up and say that their grandmother's name was the same as my name is going to make we suddenly fall head over heels for you, you're seriously deluded, Potter."

"I'll hold out for it, trust me." Potter answered, and turned his back on Evans. "By the way, I believe you. Not just because I want to, but you," he said pointing to Lily, "look like the other Lily. And you," he continued, this time gesturing to Albus, "look like me. And all of you act like me, so we have to be related somehow or are just strangely similar. Besides, if you really are crazy, then it will be fun to humor you for a while."

"We appreciate it." James answered.

"No problem."

"Wait a second, you believe them, just like that?" Sirius asked, his face mingled with a mixture of disbelief and mistrust.

"Why not? Anyway, I need to know. You all play Quidditch, right?"

"Your first question after someone tells they are your grandchildren is whether or not they play Quidditch?" Lily asked incredulously, deciding she could just ignore the fat that the siblings were implying she was their grandmother.

"Well he shouldn't worry too much, cause me and Al play. This nutter over here," Lily pointed to James, "can barely stay in the air. I'm a keeper and captain, Al's a chaser."

"Two out of three isn't all that bad." James said.

"Our whole family plays." Albus continued. "Dad got on the team his first year-"

"Takes after me then." James interjected again.

"- and mom played for the Harpies."

"Well, if you really are from the future…" Evans stated nervously. "What happens, you know, with the war and everything?"

The room was again filled with the silence that had occurred when the siblings had first told them who they were. Everyone really wanted to know what the future held in respect to the war. The siblings, however, were avoiding looking at the people across the room from them. What should they say? How much should they say? At the same time, Lily and Albus turned to their big brother for guidance, willing him to take the responsibility away from them. James cleared his throat.

"There's a happy ending, I promise."

"That's good, but um…well maybe you shouldn't say much…but what happens to me and, well, everyone else?" Evans asked tentatively. James wavered for a second, before quickly responding.

"I already told you, happy ending."

"Promise?" Evans asked.

"Yeah, of course." James answered. No had seemed to notice the way his voice cracked slightly, watching the relieved expression on all their faces. Potter was the first to speak after that.

"Well, that's good. Now, you guys don't actually follow the rules right. I guess you wouldn't seeing as you're almost 50 years into the past from where you should be…"

* * *

I'm impressed, no one came after me with pitchforks to force me to write. I know, I'm sorry that took so long. I have some good excuses: exams, huge, very important papers, writer's block, softball practice... the list goes on and on. Thanks for waiting so long and continuing to read this story. Let me know about any mistakes please!

Thanks also for the 50 reviews and almost 10,000 reads! When I saw that I got so excited. So thanks for all the reviews so far.


	9. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

When Lily woke up the next morning, she felt the most rested she had in a long time

It really was surreal, talking to them, hanging out with them, Lily thought as the days went on. No one else at Hogwarts had seen a change in anything, but James, Albus, and Lily could feel a difference. They were getting close to the Marauders and Evans, which all three thought would never be possible. Everything seemed to be working out for everyone, until one night about a fortnight after their secret had been spilled.

"… so then he turns around, and his face is literally green." James said, and the inhabitants of the back Room of Requirement burst out in laughter ad he finished his story about a prank that he and his cousins had played.

"He was livid with them all for months." Albus added.

Then, all of a sudden, the three siblings all felt a similar feeling. The room began spinning for a few moments, then there were spots in their eyes and all three felt like they were going to tip over.

"Are you guys alright? You look kind of sick." Evans asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah," Lily answered, "just a little tired I guess. Time-traveling takes a bit out of you." The room laughed, and went back to telling stories of various pranks and mischief causing until the early hours of the morning, when the all retreated to their respective dorms to sleep.

* * *

When Lily woke up the next morning, she felt the most rested she had in a long time. Maybe she had slept later than usual. She didn't think much of it, and threw the curtains surrounding her bed apart and stumbled out. But before she could make it to the bathroom, she tripped over a trunk that was in the middle of the dormitory and fell flat on her face, swearing as she got back to her feet. There was a swish of curtains as another occupant of the dorm woke up and held out a hand for Lily, which she gratefully accepted.

"Dear Merlin Lily, how much did you drink last night?" The girl said, and Lily immediately recognized her. Lena Marone, her dorm mate, from 2022. Lily almost cursed again.

"But, but, how'd this happen?"

"Wow, I didn't actually think you got pissed. But really, do you know what's going on Lily?"

She tried to remember what had happened. The map, a man named Dumbledore, 1977, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs… What had happened? The details were slipping away from her, like a fantastic dream, where what happens slowly slips away, and all anyone wants is to fall back to sleep, to try and see it again, just to have the smallest taste of what had really happened. But now all Lily had left was a few blurred images of faces that seemed familiar, and a feeling that she had gone somewhere different, sometime different. But it had just been a dream, now that she thought about it. She hadn't met them, hadn't talked to them, right?

But it had felt so real to her.

"Just tell me, what day is it?"

"Poor thing. It's 2nd of September, like always when we come back. Are you alright? Want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No I'm fine." Lily said, hoping it sounded convincing. She wasn't so sure herself. Had she gone crazy or something? She stood up and turned to Lena with a smirk. "Couldn't help myself though. You should have seen the look on your face. I bet you thought I was crazy."

"Little bitch." Lena said before laughing along with Lily, not noticing how her friend was forcing herself to seem carefree.

Was it really September 2nd? It felt like so long ago that she had boarded the Express.

And as Lily went through the day, with lessons, and meals, and friends, she tried as with all her might to figure out the events of her dream. But the images would not move, preferring to stay out of her grasp in the recesses of her mind.

* * *

And now it is the time that I must say goodbye to this story and all you fabulous readers and reviewers. You made writing this worthwhile. I know the ending's a bit disappointing and short, but I like it. It was always going to end this way since the very beginning, getting there was what I had to worry about. I hope everyone had enjoyed this story and if you like it, (shameless self-promotion) check out all my other fics!


End file.
